


Slayer Story

by stsquiggy



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsquiggy/pseuds/stsquiggy
Summary: The first Slayer Master starts his trek to Morytania to get some 'hands on' experience.
Kudos: 3





	1. Hands Have Feelings Too Y'Know?

I am a warrior from the nation of Misthalin, trained within Lumbridge and worked my way to Falador and beyond. I've battled many different kinds of monsters, but some of the ones I've just heard of are very peculiar. This first one is in a tower that is off of the route towards Canifis from Paterdomis. From what some of the local werewolves say (they still don't admit they're werewolves, even with their teeth sticking out) the tower has become a new home to many different strange monsters that many of them even haven't seen. This was interesting since the werewolves keep a good eye on their territory and if they don't know what it is, then it's definitely something new. I decided to go and find out what this new monster is myself, and be the first to find out the way to kill it. I visited the bank in Canifis to grab my Runite armor and a Dragon weapon or two, never knowing what it could be. I also snatched up some food and other accessories incase of problems enroute to my new target. Once I was fully prepared I set out to visit the strange tower.

After a short jaunt I arrived at the tower base. The tower itself was ominous, tall and intimidating. And by the looks of it since it had some moss growing here and there, it had been there for quite some time. I slowly climbed the stairs to the entrance and creaked the door open, which led into an empty room. I looked around for anything remotely interesting but found nothing so far. I walked to the next room, the sounds of my boots clomping on the inlaid stone floor. The next room contained a table and some chairs, and maybe a small desk, if that's what was left of it. I looked at the table and some of the small dishes left on it and saw there was quite a bit of dust around, but there were streaks as well. This made me curious. I investigated further and found the next room to be empty as well, but when I stopped I heard a light clicking noise. I turned slowly and looked behind me, but saw the empty room. I scratched my head in disbelief, it's just my imagination. As I took another step, I heard the clicking again. I stopped and it stopped. I think I'm being stalked, I thought to myself. I let my hand glide to the hilt of my dragon dagger and quickly turned around bringing it out quickly. But all I saw was this hand on the floor. This definitely was confusing. I started to backpedal in the room and watched the hand for any movement. As I reached the entrance of the next room the hand had not moved an inch. I decided to try and "persuade" it to move. I walked up to the hand and lightly pressed my boot toe on the index finger. As soon as my boot had touched it it jumped in fear and began to skitter around the area I had found it in a circle like it was confused or something.

"Dumb hands, shows you where the brains didn't follow," I muttered quietly.

The hand stopped running around and what looked like it was facing me. After a quiet moment, the hand stood up on it's wrist joint and flipped it's middle finger up. Shock ran across my face as I realized the monster had given me the bird. Well, no good hand is going to get the better of me. I walked up to it and wound my foot up and let it fly. My boot landed with a crunch as the hand was sent flying all the way into the entrance room, bouncing off of the floor and the wall as it went. Last time I said something around here, I thought. I went into the entrance room to pick up my victim and to head out, seeing as how I've found the culprit. Maybe the werewolves can do something with'em…


	2. The Creepy Crawlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer checks out the Lumbridge Swamp cave for some more interesting creatures.

After I dropped my catch off to the taxidermist to see if he could be preserved for later "inspection" (he had a ball with it, wasn't really sure what to do with it, so he poked it, among other things). I dropped by the Canifis pub to get a beer congratulating my small victory when the barman and some of the other patrons were mentioning something that some passers-by had talked about. It seems that there were other monsters similar to this one, but they look different. They said that some of these looked like big lizards with many feet and another said that another was like a ghost, but they couldn't come near because of a shrill noise. This intrigued me, I sure don't know of any creature that has that many legs and ghosts are suspicious anyways, so I decided to check out the lizards first. I pulled some runes out of my bank and teleported to Lumbridge. Teleporting always felt funny when I first tried, the inner pull that eventually folds me and sucks me through. Once I notice it though I wind up at my destination, so I don't exactly pay attention to it anymore. I headed to the area the werewolves were speaking of and found a wide hole within the swamp. The area was really marshy and squishy, so I took my time and stepped around the softer areas. I passed by the altar that I know of as the Water Altar and arrived at the entrance. I looked down and saw nothing but the darkness ahead. I had brought a few things in case of instances of things like this so I pulled my rope out and tied it to the edge on a rock and slowly lowered myself down.

As I descended it felt slightly warmer and I heard a slight bubbling sound. I took a few steps and heard a skittering sound. All of a sudden I felt something biting my ankles and feet. This was something I couldn't just ignore, if I didn't do something eventually these bugs would eat me alive. I dug frantically in my bag for my torch and pulled it out. I lit it quickly and light sprung from the end, flooding the chamber I started from. It was small with another path leading further into the small dungeon. I walked further and I saw something from the corner of my eye. As I turned I saw this big green hand fly out and grab me by the head. I flailed in its grasp and tried to escape, but it would not flinch. It slung me around and bashed me against the walls and floor, until it finally let go and sent me skidding into the next room. I got up and straightened myself, I'll have to remember about this one later.

I wandered through the dungeon, torch in one hand, dragon longsword in the other. Small bugs skittered away as I went and these green blobs slowly oozed their way across the damp cave floor. I went a little further and finally found what I looked for. This creature was something of a surprise, it was like a salamander, but it was much bigger and it had six legs in total. On it's back it had several spines that stood tall, and it was colored in a dark green and dirty brown, very similar to the cave surroundings. I approached it carefully and prepared to attack. I jumped from behind a rock and came down on it hard. But it had noticed my presence. It turned quickly and opened its mouth to bite me as I descended. I tried to dodge but being in the air is very difficult to change your course, so I stayed to it and kept going. My Dragon Longsword glowed faintly and a dull growl was forming. The creature leapt up and bit into my shoulder plate, I winced at this attack, but I kept coming. The sword flashed and a loud roar penetrated the silence as it fell down towards my foe. The blade connected and sliced cleanly through the monster, it's now two seperate pieces lifeless.

As I stood up from my attack I felt a lightness in my head. I examined the wound the monster left and noticed it was a tad green. The monster must've had poison within it. I dug in my pack and pulled an anti-poison out and drank a sip. Almost immediately I felt the effects and my mind cleared, I also looked at my wound and noticed the green tinge faded away. These monsters are very vicious, not to mention this area is dangerous, I thought. I decided to call it there today and go for the ghost next time. This took it out of me greatly. I slowly picked my way out of the dungeon, remembering to dodge the big hand that tried to grab me again.


	3. The Wail of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer returns to the tower, this time to investigate the ghosts mentioned before.

After my escapade with that horrid lizard, I decided to check out that other rumor the man mentioned about the ghost. I figured it would be in that tower I found the hand in, it's creepy enough. I ventured back to the tower and entered it once more. Since my last visit there were some more hands crawling around the rooms, this time though they skittered away from me whenever they saw me, afraid of what would happen to them like their comrade. I chuckled as I watched them flee before me. I swatted my foot at one and it jumped in the air and ran off quicker than the others.

I continued through the building and noticed there was a funny haze in the room I was in. I looked at it carefully and the mist started to solidify. It kept forming until this large, brown balloon like shape took form. It etched out a face devoid of eyes and a gaping mouth. The thing also grew an arm and a hand appeared with one outstretched finger. It floated towards me and it extended its arm further. My hand slid towards my dagger in precaution. Once I did, the specter all of a sudden shrieked! I cupped my ears from the noise but it continued on, all the while it kept pointing at me and its jaw slack. Must have gotten some ideas from that hand, I mused. I retreated to the previous room for a moment to gather myself together and to think of a plan to beat this specter. I looked around and saw an old couch torn and ratty from the elements and other creatures. I got an idea. I ran to the couch and pulled some of the fluffy stuffing (albeit a bit smelly) and balled it up. Then I placed it carefully in my ear and pushed it in a small bit. As I did the sounds of the room dulled a little. I placed the other and pushed it in as well and all of the noise died out completely. I now know the solution for this screaming thing.

I walked back into the room, the haze solidifying again and just stood there with my arms crossed and a grin on my face. The specter took shape and began to shriek, but when it saw my grin it grew confused. I drew my dragon dagger and lunged at the specter. It started to fade but I was faster. I jabbed the dagger through its face and drug it down. The face cracked and the expression of horror remained the same as it was cleaved in two. The spirit split up and faded away, the noise finally dying down.I pulled the plugs out and looked around the room, noticing there were some other hazes nearby. I decided to leave before another came up and thought about yelling at me too. I headed towards the Canifis pub to see if I could get any more information about other creatures. I also wrote down some plans for some earmuffs to guard against the now named Banshee's wail.


	4. Between Some Slime and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to the caves gives the Slayer two new targets.

Fighting with that ghost wasn't very entertaining so I decided to look further into that dungeon I visited recently. I climbed back down, now wearing the newly created Spiny Helm. I devised this little thing after my head being slung last time in there. I slipped it on as I passed through the small corridor and just as I thought the green hand came lashing at me again. But this time as it laid it's clawed fingers on my head, it recoiled in panic! I laughed as I saw the hand shake itself free from the pain. It does work, good thing too. As it shook itself, it took a swing at me with those gnarly claws. That took me by surprise as I slid under to avoid its attack. Best not to linger too long, I hurriedly thought. I removed the helm off my head and continued through the dungeon. As I walked by I noticed my torch was glowing brighter as I neared the bubbling fluid on the dungeon's floor. I paid no heed as I moved on. As I progressed further I arrived at the large room again with the lizard roaming around. I ignored him and scanned the rest of the room. Further back in a corner something caught my eye, it didn't have a definite shape, but it still moved. I made my way back and saw it was a green, gelatinous blob.

This made me curious, I've never seen something that looked like this seem alive. I moved a finger towards it to see if it would do anything and as I did it lashed out and grabbed onto my hand. I tried to pull back but it was very stubborn and surprisingly had a good grip. Well this blob was alive, and as I looked down at my hand I noticed that my glove was slowly getting thinner and thinner until there were holes within it. I struggled more and more and gave one final hard tug and my hand finally came free. I flew back a bit and landed with a hard thud on the floor, holding onto my injured hand. It had almost none of the glove left on it and it was sizzling slightly with little vapor trails coming from some places. I rummaged through my bag looking for the anti poison I used before because this stuff was very corrosive, and if I didn't do anything soon, my hand would rot away to just the bones...not very useful to fight with. I found it and pulled the stopper from it then let a generous amount fall onto my hand. As it hit it the sizzling stopped and it also lost the green tinge that was slowly growing deeper. I looked back up and noticed the blob had been slowly creeping towards me, probably wanting more. I got up and pulled my dragon longsword out, thinking of how to defeat this thing. I took a swing and just knocked a chunk off of it. The chunk landed with a wet splat, motionless. I decided to just hack away and eventually it would be in enough pieces that it couldn't move. I swung repeatedly, bits and pieces flying away until the blob itself was just a small lump with many slash marks near it. I stepped on the small piece and it made a bubbling sensation on my boot. When I lifted my foot, the piece was finally gone. Satisfied with my victory, I moved on through the dungeon to my next victim.

I continued on, wiping some pieces of the blob off of me (I was very quick, so I was messy) until I saw another creature slowly making its way across the floor. It looked like a slug, but something was funny about it. It looked like there were many rock plates on it, but not exactly just sitting on it, like it was part of it. I moved closer to get a better look and my predictions were right, the plates were part of the slug. As it moved the plates shifted slowly from the motion. I figured this would be tough to kill so I backed off and prepared myself for hopefully a quick fight. I held my sword close to me, ready to give a nice chop. I ran forward and wound up my arm, then let loose and the sword fell at deathly speed. The sword bit into the slug, but it didn't seem to faze it whatsoever. Unfortunately scratching its back got its attention, it turned towards me and tried to lunge at me. I jumped to the side and gave it another slice down its backside, it acted like it never noticed. It landed on the floor and turned around to jump again, maybe a different tactic was needed. I focused my mind onto my sword, it glowed lightly in the slight darkness. The slug lunged and I released my concentration, the sword flared a bright red. I came down with all my force, the sword leaving a faint trail in the air, and I connected with the slug. A spark flew out and the slug shot back, bouncing off of the floor a couple of times before stopping a few feet from me. That would've finished any creature, until the slug righted itself and began its slow crawl back towards me. I quickly thought about what things slugs hate and it came to me: salt! I had some salt whenever the meat I got from the cows got old, so I dug through my pack until I found my small bag of salt. I untied the top and grabbed a pinch and let it sift through my fingers onto the slug. It worked right when it touched it. The slug began to curl up, the plates crackling under the pressure of being against each other. Eventually the plates cracked completely and they separated from the slug, becoming a pile on top of it. I leaned down and moved some of the stones, the slug had vanished completely. I scratched my head in wonder but brushed it aside as I turned to leave the dungeon.


	5. Good Times at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer finds a new foe, and a reminder to drink in moderation.

I've heard that the Fremenniks had a cave that was used as a training ground for their young warriors, it was an area of many fearsome beasts and unusual creatures. I thought it would be interesting to see what they were, seeing as if the Fremenniks would fight them, then a brave adventurer as myself could as well. Since I was granted the name Darlak by the chieftain I was allowed passage into their training grounds. I ventured east from the town of Rellekka past the Golden Apple Tree into the dark cave beyond. It was dark and very odorriffic the first few steps in. I wound through the twists and turns until I reached a larger domed room. I thought about bringing a lantern with me but it didn't seem very dark so I had to squint to see further in. As I looked carefully I noticed birdlike shapes moving about on the ground. I drew my longsword and moved in closer to investigate. As I got nearer I saw that they were birdlike in shape, but much different closeup. Their head was scaly and angular with a very squarish beak for their mouth. Their wings weren't feathery but smooth and slightly scaly as well. The only thing that resembled them as a bird were their strong legs and long sharp claws. As I snuck on one it stopped pacing and began to turn around. I decided to strike before it could ready itself, but as I met it face to face, all of a sudden my weapon arm felt very, very heavy. I looked up to see in horror my arm and dragon longsword appear as if it was chiseled in granite. Every small detail was like a fine line carefully made without error. I thought it wise not to move it very quickly to accidentally bash it on something. I turned to run from the serpent bird and I feel yet the heavy weight fall on me again. I look down to see my left leg turned to stone as well. Groaning, I dragged my leg along as quickly as I could and retreated from the dungeon. I returned to Rellekka in that odd pose still dragging my leg along to the main longhouse. I asked Brundt about my incapacitation and he just gave me 3 mugs of some darkly colored beer. Now last I drank their beer it was strong enough to almost knock me off my feet (hence the non-alcoholic version to win in the contest), I was a little hesitant to drink. He told me if I want to feel anything again in my limbs that I will drink these, one after another. I grimaced and gulped them down, one after another…

_ \---------------"3 hours later"-------------------- _

I awoke with a very strong pulse in my brain, I held my head carefully and surveyed where I last remember where I was. I was still in the longhouse, all three mugs empty still. I realized what I did and looked at my limbs. They were flesh and bone again thankfully, my fist still gripping my longsword. I relaxed my hand slowly and let my blade drop onto the bench. As I did, a shot of pain flew through my arm and leg. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain, it was hard. I called Brundt over and asked for a mug of beer. He threw it to me quickly and I gulped it down as soon as I laid my hands on it. As it passed I felt relief fall over my aching muscles. I sighed and asked Brundt how his warriors deal with those funny creatures. He told me of a large shield with a reflective face that would protect from the deadly gaze of those birds. It was made of a Fremennik round shield and some beaten silver. I got a shield from Skulgrimen and headed to the nearby mountains for some silver. I mined for a while and got enough silver to hammer it flat and molded it to the shield. I pounded the sheet against the shield until it was completely smashed against the face. I pulled it up and to my surprise, it reflected the image of my face on it, just like a mirror. Happy with my newfound knowledge I made a beeline back to the dungeon for my revenge on the bird. I reentered the dungeon with my new shield in front and ready. The bird was still pacing around the cave, as it heard me it turned yet again but this time I was ready. I pulled my shield up towards my face and as it gazed at me I could feel no weight fall on me. I quickly slid up to it and made a dive with my sword at the bird's center. The sword flew through its body and quickly exited on the other side. With my arm slightly inside of it I withdrew it out, a sickly and noisy slurp accompanying it. I grabbed it by the neck and took it with me, one of the werewolves could stuff this for me as well.


	6. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer meets a different variety of ogre.

I recently heard about an ogre that favored water, which I thought was unusual since they’re not normally near water often. I headed south of Thurgo’s hut, giving him a wave as I passed by. They call it Mudskipper Point, although I’ve never seen anything that would look like one, nor heard of it. Someone in Rimmington had given me this dark liquid in a vial, he was screaming about mudskippers and saying they were coming, but he smelled awfully strong of ale. While lucid he said to throw it into the water and it would explode, and I would see what he was fearing. I didn’t think much of him, ramblings of a drunken fool aren’t usually very reliable. Mudskipper Point is quiet, one lone palm tree with some sprigs of grass here and there. I see some smaller shadows and bubbling near the coast, must be something there. I look at the dark liquid, circling slowly top to bottom, shrug my shoulders and toss it into the water. It hits with a sploosh, sinking into the blue. Suddenly the bubbling starts to intensify, until a loud bang comes from the water, a geyser erupting from the surface. As it started to go down, something large flew up into the air, falling back down just as quickly. It’s an ogre! He landed with a loud thud, looking up at me with a snarl.

“Human hit me on da head!” he growled.

I chuckled, and it charged. Dragon longsword at the ready, I charged just as quickly. The ogre raised his bone club and swung hard, but as larger creatures go, he’s too slow for a smaller human. I dodged quickly to the side, and stabbed towards his midriff. I wasn’t expecting his reaction time to be quicker though, he saw me coming and swung with his other arm, catching me on my shoulder. I rolled with the hit, tumbling across the sand. I focused on my sword, the blade glowing a light shade. The ogre bellowed, and charged again, this time using both arms to swing his club with. I dropped my shield and did the same, the glow on my longsword getting stronger. I charged with as much speed as I could get, digging in the sand to get traction. The ogre was mere feet in front of me, dropping his swing. I brought my sword down at the same time, a red trail whizzing behind it. The dragon longsword cleaved his club in two like butter, and continued onto him, taking him down in one hit. The ogre collapsed in a heap, a plume of sand coming up from his impact. I inspected him closer and saw his hat and flippers were of a custom creation. Rather impressed by that, I took both as a souvenir, deciding I’d keep something for a change.


	7. A Storm is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer goes into a new dimension, discovering some interesting situations.

After taking care of some of the more interesting creatures, I felt a need to upgrade some more of my equipment. My rune plate armor served me well, but that tangle with the water ogre I called a mogre gave me pause. After bartering and doing some resource gathering, I managed to save up for some Dragon Platelegs. The red armor gleamed in the sunlight, and wearing them I felt a much stronger resistance to impacts to them, like a thick pair of pants. I felt better with these, at least I know I’ll stand stronger to attacks that try to knock me off balance.

I had helped a man named Earnest that somehow got himself turned into a chicken by a scientist, he’s back to normal, but the scientist mentioned that there’s a portal that leads to another realm, one of lightning and electricity. I was curious and wanted to see if there were any creatures that thrived in this place. I travelled back to Draynor and made my way back to the top floor, ignoring the ghosts feebly booing at me. The scientist noticed my arrival and gestured to the portal. He mentioned he’s never been there himself but was awfully proud of it being there. Rolling my eyes in bemusement I entered the swirling entryway. On stepping thru the sky was dark, and I stepped onto something solid yet soft. It was a cloud. It didn’t make much sense, but considering normally clouds aren’t solid enough to step on I’m thankful I didn’t fall thru it. Lightning struck at different places, rumbles of thunder could be heard consistently, and there was little to no natural light. The only brightness aside from the flashes of lightning was these floating sparks. I started to step when I felt a loud rumble and a peal of lightning hit at my feet, conducting thru the cloud and then me. The power was so massive it lifted me into the air and sent me hurtling back thru the portal at high speed. I flew so fast the scientist was shocked to see me speeding at him he dove for cover at the last minute. I crashed in a heap against the wall, sizzling slightly from the electricity passing thru my armor. I carefully propped myself up, still feeling sore and slightly immobile, and got to a standing position. It looked like metal conducts very strongly in that realm, which was understood, but rather unexpected it would be expressed like that. I needed to insulate my feet since that’s where the bolt of lightning had targeted me at.

I left the manor, deciding to investigate options to keep myself protected. I remembered there was a tar like substance in the Lumbridge swamps that was thick and sticky. If it was worked with it could be rubbery in texture possibly. I went back, making sure to take my spiny helm again, and collected some of the tar. After getting back out, I put it into a container and set it over a fire. Mixing up the tar in the container while it was heated made it more malleable and folding it repeatedly eventually made it tough and springy. Working with it a bit more I eventually cut some of it and shaped it into a sole and molded it around my rune boots. The tar gave me a layer on the bottom of my boots and didn’t stick to stuff, plus it was thick enough to keep the electricity from passing thru my boots to me. Satisfied with the performance I returned back to the manor’s top floor.

Reentering the realm I stepped foot and walked a short distance in. Again came the deep rumble like before and the peal of lightning. But this time, the lightning tried to course thru my boots, only to be halted by the tar. The lightning dissipated thru the cloud and went elsewhere. Chuckling at my ingenuity I continued on to a nearby spark. Getting closer the spark was just floating here and there, no set pattern or range. After getting a couple steps away from it the spark halted, sprouted limb like bolts from the body and faced me. It instantly dove at me and slammed against my platelegs. The electricity coursed thru the metal, passing up me, causing me to jerk uncontrollably. I drew my shield to help guard myself and stayed low, preventing it from getting another pot shot at me. It sidled left and right and dove again, this time I was prepared. It slammed into the shield, the electricity radiating out but then going into the cloud, trying to seek me out. But yet again my insulated boots stopped the incursion, dissipating the charge. I drew my dragon dagger, another new purchase I made recently, spun it blade down and drove it home on top of the creature. It punctured the spark, and seemed to stay for a moment. I put more force and the dagger continued on, pushing thru the form and splitting the creature in half. No longer one whole form, a screech was emitted before it fell apart completely, fading away in the charged atmosphere. I heaved, catching my breath after that intense battle. Not very tough but high on the ingenuity scale, these… killerwatts would prove to be decent training for those looking to get some variety to their targets. I decided to leave before I got more experience with electricity.


	8. Sinister Magicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer returns to the tower once more, this time to investigate a Zamorakian source...

Returning to Morytania I geared up and headed back to the tower I originally visited for those hands. One of the werewolves mentioned something about some humans that were doing some kind of ritual further in the tower. They didn’t care so much themselves, but figured I may want to stop them for a challenge. I figured why not, I haven’t fought anything magical based in some time. I arrived back at the tower entering again, the gargoyle statues turning to see me in with their stone visages. It always chilled me some to see them turn like that, only because I never know if they would spring from their perch and attack. On entering the crawling hands froze for a moment before bolting in all directions. Seemingly after our last interaction they aren’t willing to risk losing another member. I drew my longsword and kite shield, pacing the hallways and listening carefully. Getting further back I heard some light chanting and harsh voices speaking. I sidled around the wall until I peeked around a corner.

A mage was standing, gesturing and circling his hands in different angles. His gaze was fixed in front, chanting very lightly and occasionally having a glow either in his hands or thru the shapes he was weaving. The area around him had some torches and Zamorakian symbols painted roughly here and there. I only saw the one, but could hear other voices, so more must have been nearby. I decided that speed was my best option and went to take him out as fast as I could. I sprinted from my cover and raised my sword behind me, ready to bring it down full force. The mage caught sight of me at the last moment, stepping back quickly and firing off a spell. The spell hit my legs, wrapping a vine quickly around my ankles up to right below my knees.  _ Ugh, he bound me _ I thought. One downside to plate armor was being susceptible to magic more. He started to gesture wildly, and fire strikes streaked out from his shape. I tried to lunge out of the way or even move, but the bind had me rooted in place. The strikes hit home, blasting my arms and one in the torso. It stung some, and my armor started to warm up in those spots, making that feel very uncomfortable and worried if it got hotter. The mage gave a wicked toothy grin, and started weaving again. I finally felt my legs get some force behind them, and could start to move. I slid my feet across the floor some and felt strong enough to move normally, picking up speed. The mage looked worried and fired off another series of strikes. I crouched and slid to the side, avoiding the strikes entirely. I pushed off the floor and went into a full sprint, focusing on my blade. The mage’s eyes widened and he started to backpedal, trying to escape the room. With my sword glowing, I swung to the side, the blade screaming for something to bite. It caught the mage solidly, passing thru him like wet paper. He screamed something unintelligible, then faded away, his hat dropping to the floor. I picked it up, realizing it’s from the Mystic class of robes, just a darker color. It’s no different than regular Mystic, but I’ve always fancied looking a bit different and needed some better magic armor, so I packed it away in my bag and exited the tower.


	9. Bloody ‘ell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower is an old favorite of the Slayer, yet again, finding a new target.

My jaunt into the tower got me interested in what is further up, since I’ve fought about everything that’s on the ground floor. I had returned to catch a couple more of the mages and one dropped a pair of boots, so now I have a Dark Mystic Hat and Boots. Someone had passed thru that visited Yanille, which is where the Wizard’s Tower is located. From some of the things I managed to sell I bought a Mystic Top and Bottom to fill out my Dark Mystic equipment. Eventually I’ll find the other parts, but until then I’ll look a bit patchwork. I haven’t used magic much but I’m fairly experienced with it to be battle competent. I stashed my Mystic set and a handful of runes in my pack as a backup and made my way back to the tower. I found a staircase in the middle and headed up to the next floor, and on cresting the floor itself I started to hear a clicking, slurping noise. A rather odd combination to be truthful, so I was curious. I started to walk carefully, keeping my movements soft to avoid alerting whatever is making that racket. Peeking around a corner, I came face to face with a big, bulbous figure. It was covered in veins and pulsed occasionally. It had some bone like protrusions that went around its body, suggesting it’s fairly protected. Leaning a bit further I could see a round mouth, with spiky teeth lining all around. And whipping about is a long tongue with a spike on the end of it, quick as can be. I leaned too far over and slid, my boot grinding the floor and making a loud shriek. The thing twisted its head around (was it actually a head?) and faced me directly, the tongue moving even quicker. I drew my sword and shield quickly, not sure what it would try first.

The creature bobbed and still whipped its tongue, either waiting or just not doing anything. Seeing as it’s not being proactive I decided to take the first swing, and stabbed towards the bulbous part. The tongue whipped out, hitting my arm and sending me off course slightly. I still hit, but it caught part of the bone. The blade bounced off the bone and slightly punctured the bulb, not really causing much in terms of damage. I pulled out and tried a slice near the same spot. The tongue didn’t come this time, so my slice came full force. It hit the bulb again, but still not much in puncturing. Something wasn’t quite right, this creature was pretty resistant to my sword, and I’ve usually had no issue with slicing thru anything. I needed a different strategy. Different hit me like a killerwatt, magic! I sheathed my weapon and shield and reached into my pack, grabbing some runes I stashed in a pouch. Usually I had my armor off when I was practicing magic, but I didn’t have the luxury to change with this monster in front of me. I took some Chaos and Fire runes, focused on my palms, the runes surging thru my hands and put them in front, expelling the power. A plume of fire shot like drop, but made a fwee sound and popped, fizzing out in front of me. I see why I normally don’t wear my armor now, it can’t circulate properly. The creature lashed out at me, the tongue coming in hot towards my torso. I dodged quickly, and ducked as it came back around for a second go. I need to get out of this if it’s going to work. It lashed again and I jumped back, landing on the top step of the staircase. I looked back and got an idea. Dropping my kite I jumped on it and skidded down the staircase, sparks flying behind me and hearing a shriek from the creature. I hit the ground and hobbled, stumbling a slight bit. I set my pack down and stripped off my armor, shoving it in quickly. After I dug where I packed my Mystic and slipped it on just as smoothly. The robes were much lighter and flowed around my body. I returned back up the stairs, carefully in case it was waiting.

The creature was stomping around rather angrily, realizing I disappeared but apparently forgot I went down the stairs. I took advantage of the situation and got some more runes, this time from the pouch wrapped on my waist. Focusing on my palms again, the runes coursed thru my arms, surged into my robes and funneled out of my sleeves. Another fireball streaked out from my hands, this time with more speed and stability. It made a beeline for the monster, crashing against its bulbous behind. It washed over it, but the creature didn’t seem too fazed, although I got its attention. It clicked angrily and lashed its tongue quickly. Since fire didn’t work well, water was next. Getting some Chaos and Water runes I cast swiftly, a gushing droplet flying thru the air. It hit the creature square in the mouth, exploding like a rapid, water flowing all over it. A screech filled the air, and the creature started convulsing, the bulb looking spotty now. Water must be like acid to it I figured. I cast another bolt, cruising towards the bulb and hitting with enough force to stumble it forward. Throwing all my force behind the last one I sent another zipping towards it, hitting it against the bulb again. It stumbled hard, losing its footing and falling off of the edge of the floor, screaming until a wet splat noise silenced it. Sighing relief, I went downstairs to examine my kill and headed back with a trophy for the werewolves to work with.


	10. The Terror of Tarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slayer hears some rumors about monsters in the mine nearby, and goes to investigate.

After fighting the bloody creature, I return to Canifis to restock. On arriving I heard some of the locals mentioning they've been hearing growling noises and rumors of someone in the mine. From my understanding it's been deserted for some time and some call it 'haunted', so it would be unusual to hear of someone being there. The growling is concerning, so I figured it would be of interest to check it out. I grabbed some supplies and headed out.

Travelling thru the swamp was an interesting trek. I had never been this way but got directions to the mine, so I'm stepping thru as carefully as I could. Snails crawled around, leaving trails where they went. Occasionally I heard a scream, not sure where it is coming from though. As I was walking something pushed on my back near my pack. I stumbled slightly and smelled something awful. I kneeled and took off my pack, opened it and reached in. Something smushy was in the bottom and I pulled it up, it was a swordfish I brought for supplies, but entirely rotten. I crinkled my nose at the smell and hocked it into the swamp, it landed with a plop. Better hurry and get out of here I thought. After trudging thru the remainder of the swamp I came onto more solid ground. One route seemed to lead to a dilapidated gate, another further away. My information mentioned it was by a town, which may be this gate here. Seeing as there was no one near there, I decided not to drop by and continue on to the other pathway. Tall grasses laced the path, pushed aside from my bulk. Breaking thru I found the entrance to the mine, also spotting some vampyres lumbering around. They didn't look like the super vicious type I've heard of, but rather young or twitchy. They must not be fully converted, I thought. Best not to disturb them and move on. I crept outside their sight and went to the entrance.

Going down the mine pretty much was what I was expecting, it was dreary, dark, and had a lot of weird noises coming from it. One in particular was what people were hearing, a growl of some sort. It didn't sound like it was deep in the mine, just a bit further back. I went towards the walls and seen a small crevice, big enough to squeeze a body thru. I sucked in and wedged myself past. The room I sidled into opened up larger than I expected. The walls were becoming more crafted and chiseled, turning into blocks and other shapes. Further in characters were carved out of the stone, although I didn't recognize any of the things they were depicting. I felt uneasy seeing this much development in an abandoned mine. More growls rumbled further back. I crept forward until I found a doorway like entrance, and peeked thru. Two beasts were padding around the room, large and muscular. They didn't have a well defined shape, just a large body with enormous shoulders and four legs. I couldn't get a good look at the faces, but every time they started to scan the room all I saw was piercing red eyes. I decided these were the monsters in question and set up to ambush the one coming closer to the entrance.

The monster slowly clambered towards the doorway, and once it passed it I dove over it with an agile jump (praise those gnomes for whipping me into shape), drawing my dragon dagger gleaming with poison and ran it across its back. It tore a furrow deep into its back, erupting into green and red plumes. The monster yelled, its growl becoming more forceful and angry. It turned and seen me land, pivoting quickly and charging. I dove out of the way and swung at its flank, catching it dead center. My blade plunged into its side, tore some until it dislodged quickly, spinning me away. The creature yelped, still in anger, and gripped the floor, launching itself at me. I bounced off the floor from my evasive attack and got up quickly, this time just dodging entirely from its charge. On landing I readied for another attack until I heard a noise from further back.

"HALT!" someone commanded.

The creature stopped in its tracks, legs shaking from its wounds. It backed up until it was closer towards the source of the voice. Footsteps could be heard until a figure came out of the darkness, an older man in a raggedy garb. He stepped up to the creature and held his hand near its slices, acting to touch but not doing so.

"My creation," he murmured, hand glowing green over the wound. The wound started to quiver, but instead of healing it turned sickly and swelled to fill the void I caused. I grimaced at the revulsion.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"Me? You dare ask who I am after invading my territory, attacking my servants and creations?"

I stopped, I realized on the first floor I hadn't seen them but I did hear groans and shuffling like zombies. It would make sense being the place it was, but still...

"Your servants? I didn't see anyone else in here," I commented.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You may not have seen anyone, but I'm sure you heard them. They protect me like kingsguard to royalty. Faithful companions, although not as useful when they were living." He chuckled. "Not as much food needed when you only need to feed yourself."

I scoffed. "So you killed your own companions to make them your tools, such cruelty they suffer." I sheathed my dagger and started to draw my longsword.

"Oh you mean to fight me?" the man quipped. "I'd rethink that if I were you, as no one who has met Tarn Razorlor has lived, and you'll shortly see why."

As he finished, a dull green glow surrounded Tarn, his body growing larger, becoming more bulky, and fibrous. His legs grew, torso expanded until his robe shifted off, and two large tentacle like appendages exploded out of his back in a green spray. His head and face started to become misshapen, hair wilting and thinning. Jaw went slack and eyes emptied of all vitality, two orbs of white fog. His body stopped convulsing, he straightened and stood in a hunchback pose.

"I have found the power of the crystal, and it has given me strength beyond reckoning. You were foolish to attempt to challenge me and fight my pets. Regret the day you stepped foot in this place!" he roared gravelly.

I felt I was very unprepared for this kind of power, and knew when I had my back against the wall. I grabbed a teletab in my belt pocket and slammed it on the wall behind me. I felt a pull in the center of my body and was sucked into a portal that formed right at my back. I went thru with a quick pop, the last roar from Tarn echoing in my head. I landed with a thud in Varrock's square, armor sizzling slightly from the transport. I breathed heavily, knowing I barely made it out quick enough before Tarn got to me. Those... dogs were a challenge, but Tarn himself will become an issue in the future. I made some mental notes and decided to reassess my provisions.


End file.
